


Save the Date

by juniversefactory



Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, idk how to tag lol, just a blind date hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Junhui goes on a blind date but it didn’t go well so Wonwoo saves the date.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838
Kudos: 19





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick story. It kinda happened in real life but might as well give justice to it. lol enjoy!

“Come on, Jun! Let’s give it a try.” Soonyoung retorts, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Junhui shrugs, “fine. If this screws up, you owe me a month worth of lunch.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “okay, okay. Jeez!”

The two boys live in a condominium that they earned since they started working in the entertainment industry. They aren’t artists, though, but mentors. They teach aspiring artists to be one. They never thought of being idols because they want peaceful lives as much as possible.

Junhui is Chinese. Soonyoung is Korean. But guess what? They’re best friends with the same ambitions in life. They met in college and finished college together. Soonyoung helped Junhui a lot in the past and vice versa, that’s why they are inseparable, like literally. 

All of their lives, they didn’t have boyfriends or girlfriends because they’re basically some hopeless romantic dudes who only lurk for their crushes from afar. They thought of ending up together but they’re not compatible to be a couple. They’re more than friends; they’re brothers from different mothers as they tell others.

Soonyoung has been supportive of Junhui but he thinks it’s time for Junhui to have a lovelife. Junhui complains about Soonyoung not having one as well but keeps on insisting him to have one. Soonyoung always tells him, “if you get a love life, I’d get one, too.”

“Are you ready, Jun?” Soonyoung asks from outside the room. Junhui sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a decent outfit that can be suitable for a five-star restaurant. Junhui can’t believe Soonyoung has set him up on a blind date with someone who can afford a five-star restaurant. It’s not like he can’t afford it too. It’s just that he doesn’t want to be this extravagant just for a simple date.

“You’re not coming with me, are you?” Junhui asks, surprised to see Soonyoung still in his pajamas from this morning.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “no-no! I have an appointment with you at the same time as your date. Don’t worry, I sent someone to spy on your date.”

“Damn, you even hired a chaperone for me? Goodness, Soonyoung.” Junhui complains, Soonyoung just laughs.

“Of course, stupid. I wanna know what’s happening especially when I’m not around,” Soonyoung looks at his wrist watch, “oh, it’s almost time. I bet the cab is here to fetch you.”

**

Junhui arrives. He’s kinda nervous about this stupid blind date thing but he just wants to give it a try because, as he quote Soonyoung, “we’re getting old, we need someone in our lives other than each other.” 

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks Junhui. He shakes his head and tells him he’s still waiting for someone else, “alright, you can just call me when you’re ready.”

**

Junhui looks at his wrist watch for the nth time. It’s been an hour and his date isn’t here yet. He’s always been so patient in waiting but this made him anxious. If a person is just late, it won’t be as long as this. He asks Soonyoung but he doesn't know about this person’s whereabouts.

Junhui frowns. He feels like crying. He’s been stood up by his date. Whether he likes it or not, that person wouldn’t just come. He feels embarrassed and starts questioning himself, “am I really not worthy?” Junhui places his hands on his face. He doesn’t know what to do.

Junhui felt someone’s presence on the opposite side of his table. He removes his hands off his face and sees a gorgeous man in front of him.

“Oh... H-hi. I thought you wouldn’t come anym—“ Junhui was cut off.

“No, I’m not your stupid blind date, for your information,” the man answers.

Junhui gets confused, “huh? What do you mean?”

He smiles at Junhui and offers his hand for a handshake, “I’m Wonwoo, I was sent by Soonyoung to look after your date.”

Junhui stands up and accepts it, “oh hi! I’m Junhui. Thank you for your effort but you really didn’t have to.” 

Wonwoo calls for waiter and tells him his orders, for two people. Junhui’s eyes widened, “W-wonwoo, you didn’t have to.”

Wonwoo smirks, “Junhui, you were stood up by your date and someone gorgeous like you don’t deserve this kind of treatment. It’s just unacceptable. And we’re here in this restaurant, wearing these decent clothes, do you want them to be wasted? Of course not. Soonyoung took a lot of effort to prepare for this. Let’s just say I’d be your date and enjoy the night, hmm?”

Junhui’s heart wavers, surprised by Wonwoo's retorts. He’s speechless. How can someone like him make him flutter? Wonwoo called him gorgeous. He smiles, he can’t believe the supposedly ruined night is saved by someone whom he isn’t meant to be with.

Wonwoo insisted on taking Junhui home. The two had a great time, especially Junhui who almost had the worst day of his life.

Junhui invites Wonwoo to their unit so Soonyoung would see him. Soonyoung, on the other hand, is surprised and has this cheeky grin which surely meant something.

“I’m gonna kick that guy straight to his balls when I see him. Good thing Wonwoo was there. I’m sorry I wasn’t there Junhui,” Soonyoung apologizes, “I’ll pay for your lunch the whole month, I swear.”

Junhui chuckles, “you don’t have to, Soonyoung. It’s okay.”

Soonyoung eyes him and Wonwoo and gasps, “are you two dating each other...?” Wonwoo smacks his head, “I’m just kidding! You didn’t have to be so defensive.”

“You will make us two awkward though. We just became friends,” Wonwoo explains, “but I want us to date though,” he whispers to himself.

“What was that?” Soonyoung asks.

“None of your business, hamster boy,” Wonwoo kids. He looks at the time, “oh no, it’s almost time. And it’s raining, great. I need to head home.”

Junhui panics when he realizes it’s raining, “o-oh no. Wonwoo, it might be dangerous for you to drive with this rain. Uhmm, y-you can probably spend the night here? This unit is very big for me and Soonyoung.”

“Yes, Wonwoo. Stay. Jihoon wouldn’t mind, I think,” Soonyoung agrees.

Wonwoo eyes him, “you know Jihoon? How?”

Soonyoung’s cheeks begin to flush red, “y-you can stay in Junhui's room, he has a bigger bed than I do. I-I have to sleep, I-I’m tired. G-good night!” He escapes, leaving the two clueless of his acts.

“What just happened?” Junhui asks. Wonwoo shrugs, “You don’t mind sleeping in my room, do you?”

“Do you have a couch or something? Or I can stay here in the living room.” Wonwoo insists, he doesn’t wanna burden Junhui in sharing his room. And he’s nervous, for some reason.

“Wonwoo, I got you some spare clothes, towels and blankets. Please feel free to use everything here. I’m just gonna prepare my milk,” Junhui smiles.

“Milk? Why so?” Wonwoo asks.

“I have trouble sleeping at night so I drink milk before I sleep,” Junhui explains, “do you want a glass of milk, too?”

“N-no, thank you. I’m gonna take a shower now.” 

Wonwoo smiles when he sees his face in the mirror. He can’t believe this is happening. To be honest, Wonwoo likes Junhui even before this whole blind date thing happened. He knew Junhui through Soonyoung, obviously. Jihoon, Wonwoo’s roommate and friend, knew Junhui too as they were classmates in one of their classes. He admired Junhui from afar, not just for his looks, but also for his undeniably adorable and alluring side.

When Wonwoo gets out of the bathroom, Junhui is fixing the bed. Junhui notices Wonwoo’s presence and smiles at him, “you can sleep beside me.”

Wonwoo freezes for a moment, “o-oh n-no, I mean, I’m okay on the couch, I don’t wanna burden you.”

Junhui walks toward Wonwoo and pulls his arm, “oh come on, it’s okay. I want you to be comfortable.”

Wonwoo is left with no choice. He lays down with Junhui. He hates to admit it but he likes the idea of them being together. 

Junhui turns the lights off and deafening silence is present in the room.

“You know what, Wonwoo?” Junhui speaks, “if you didn’t talk to me or something earlier, I don’t think I can open myself up to other people again. I’m afraid I’d live a single life forever because I’d be so afraid of interacting with people.”

Junhui continues, “I really appreciate that you came and had dinner with me. I really felt hopeless.”

“To be honest, I felt really angry about your date. You patiently waited but nobody came. But I’m glad your date didn’t come because I was able to get along with you.” Wonwoo smiles, “you’re precious, Junhui, you have a good heart. If I was in your shoes, I would’ve left even if five minutes have passed. I commend you for your patience.”

They both chuckle, and it was like music on Wonwoo’s ears. This is so far the best feeling he ever thought of. 

“Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I hug you?” Junhui asks, “I really can’t fall asleep without snuggling into something.” 

“O-okay. Come here.” Wonwoo nervously retorts. Junhui hugs him like it was the best pillow ever. Wonwoo is nervous because Junhui might feel his fast heartbeat. 

“This feels warm. It’s very foreign but I like it.” Junhui explains, “do you like it too?”

“Of course. Like who wouldn’t?” Wonwoo answers. Wonwoo loves this. He loves every bit of this. By this time he’s not sure if he just likes Junhui. 

“I’m glad. And I’m planning to do this forever,” Junhui plants a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek, “with you.”

Junhui felt Wonwoo’s body got tense. He just chuckled, “good night, Wonwoo.”


End file.
